iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Number Six: Relationships
Family Her father's name is Arun and her mother's name is Lyn. Nothing much other than her parents being best friends with Four's parents Liren and Lara and them joking Four and Six were destined to fall in love is known about her family. It is possible she might have grown up with her parents unlike the other Garde children her age since most of them were raised by their grandparents. Katarina She was Six's Cêpan, a trainer and guardian assigned to her. Since Six barely remembers her parents, Katarina served as a mother figure to her. John Smith John confirms that he likes Six, even though he feels guilty because he still loves Sarah. Six feels the same, but knows that she doesn't love John like Sarah does. They shared one kiss before they separated. Six went to Spain, and John to West Virginia. However by time of The Fall of Five, seeing as Sarah returns she steps down and the two's relationship drops. Sam Goode Sam is Six's love interest and in The Revenge of Seven they become a couple. Six confirms that she likes Sam a lot, but in Power of Six it seems her feelings for John are stronger. Sam says to John that he's in love with her, but it was not said that Six loves Sam. In the fall of five Sam talks to Six saying that he likes her and she likes him back. It seems Six was about to kiss Sam in the Fall of Five but Eight telported on to the roof. They did not talk about the roof, But when six leaves to go with the others with Five to find his chest it seems they confirm that they are together. When they smile at each other even Sam even holds her hand, Six does not flinch away even with the other Garde around. In The Revenge of Seven, Six kisses Sam when they reunite. They kiss again later on when Six has to leave to go off to Mexico. In United as One, John describes them as "tangled in each other." Confirming the relationship between them. Marina Marina and Six appear to have a close, sister-like bond. One of the reasons for that is that their numbers are close - 6 and 7. Six describes Marina as a good, caring person, and she always tries to help Marina develop her Legacies and believe in herself. Marina used to be jealous of Six's good looks and her underwater encounters with Vishnu (Eight), but she saw that she had nothing to be jealous about. Number Nine When Six first meets Nine, he hits on her repeatedly. In The Fall of Five, Six is always competing against Nine. She claims that she is stronger than Nine. During the capture the flag game in Nine's safehouse the duo had a fight. Six didn't even bother to turn invisible. Ultimately Six lost after being hit by Sam's mog blaster that was intended for Nine. While in the Everglades, Six tries to mend Nine's and Marina's relationship. When her goal is reached she continues her friendship with both Nine and Marina. Sam feared that Six and Nine were possibly going to get together. Sarah Hart Six didn't like Sarah in The Power of Six because she thought Sarah turned John and Sam to the FBI and because she had a crush on John. In The Rise of Nine she was put in the same cell as Sarah in Dulce and she understands how much she loves John and decides to back off. In The Fall of FIve she trains Sarah with firearms. Both of them form a friendship. She admits she likes Sarah to John during their road trip to Arkansas. They both tease John for wanting to go to Disneyland, but they laugh together and keep on teasing John. Ella Ella and Six are very good friends. They practice together. Ella is the first one to know that Six is dying in the desert after discovering her telepathy. In The Fall of Five, in Ella's dream, Ella announces to execute Six and Sam. Six sees Ella as a younger sister. Eight At first, Six is impressed by Eight and describes him as "hot". They seems to flirt with each other when they were India. After getting to know each other, they had a rather brother and sister bond. Six believes that Eight is always joking around because of the prophecy that he may die soon. Six thinks Eight is trying to hide from fate. Six relates to him because they both lost their Cêpans on the hands of the Mogadorians. In Nine's safehouse both of them train together. Crayton When they first met, Six didn't know what to think of Crayton. She describes him as stern and quick-tempered, but that his heart seems to be in the right place and his knowledge of the world and current events is incredible. Adamus Sutekh When the two meet in The Revenge of Seven, Six at first does not trust Adam. However, when Adam reveals that he killed his own father to save John, Six and Marina learn to trust Adam. When the trio made it to the Sanctuary, Six and Marina try to tell Adam to come through the force field. Adam reluctantly agrees. Later, during The Fate of Ten, the two fight together valiantly. Category:Clean Up Needed Category:Character Relationship Pages